


Dream

by Desmenn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Dream Bubbles, Humanstuck, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmenn/pseuds/Desmenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One of the best and worst parts of being on that damn meteor was being stuck with the dreambubbles. They would just sort of happen, at the least convenient time possible, which was usually in the middle of some argument. And while most of the time they were just remnants of memories or distant echoes of alternate timelines, sometimes they were born from a kind of..hope.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

One of the best and worst parts of being on that damn meteor was being stuck with the dreambubbles. They would just sort of happen, at the least convenient time possible, which was usually in the middle of some argument. And while most of the time they were just remnants of memories or distant echoes of alternate timelines, sometimes they were born from a kind of..hope. Sometimes they these embarrassing subconscious urges that sprung up for the sole purpose of making your life a littler harder. Which was exactly what Dave was expecting when he felt the little tickle in his limbs that always occurred before his world was snapped away from under his feet.  


The dreambubble came slowly this time. Not the usual snap and crack that made Dave's head spin. But something slow and easing, the world slowly dissolving around him and fading away, moving gently and refocusing again after a moment of blur. The first thing he noticed was grass under his feet. God, he never thought he'd be so excited over grass. A sudden urge to touch it overcame him, but he resisted, instead looking around his surrounding to try to get a bearing on where, or when, he was.  


Trees dotted the open field a few hundred yards away, large and surprisingly Earth-like. Dave wondered idly whose memory or timeline this was, as he had never seen this place before.  


The sound of feet crunching grass drew his attention behind him. He turned just as two boys around his age walked into the clearing. One looked oddly like Karkat if he were human, and the other was apparently a 'normal' him- complete with the signature shades and red sleeved baseball style shirt. He watched them silently, waiting for them to notice him standing there all obvious in the middle of the field. But when they walked right past him, completely oblivious to his existence, Dave realized he must not be visible for whatever reason. Perhaps this was a fixed timeline, some alternate past that couldn't be undone, leaving him as just a view, not able to interact. He decided he would just follow them until the dreambubble pasted.

~

The world seemed to come alive to Dave as he stood beside Karkat at the outskirts of a forest. Colors flashed briefly in his vision, his peripheral vision blossomed into a blaring whiteness, his senses flared into life. He paused, staring at the dark haired boy as this trickling sense of life fell over his mind. It was as if the universe had just happened, just opened up and created him. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to this place, or what he had done before. Distant flashes of memories appeared in his mind, little clips of his life that he knew was his, yet it felt unreal- as if he were watching someone else's memories. Karkat's face pinched, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down. He must feel it too, then- the sense of some unimaginable shift. Everything felt off, smaller, distant, but so sharp. Too sharp, the world around him was too crisp, smooth. His vision focused on trees, on the sky, it shimmered almost as he watched closely. Swallowing thickly he turned back to Karkat.  


"I think-" he began but was cut off with Karkat waving a hand at him.  


"I know," he muttered, glancing up with this bittersweet glint in his eyes that hit Dave like a punch to the sternum.  


This wasn't real. This was something else.. They were just images..little echoes of some other reality sucked into this lost memory. With the realization came an overwhelming sense of calm, of acceptance.  


"Might as well enjoy it, then," he remarked quietly, walking ahead of Karkat and into the forest, which seemed to be the only way to go as the rest of the world shifted away as he continued on. The boy caught up quickly, sliding his palm against the blonde's and intertwining their fingers. Dave pretended not to notice the way his hand shook ever so slightly, squeezing a bit tighter as they walked along.  


A break in the trees came upon them quickly, time seemed clipped here, cutting in and out and he had no memory from entering the forest and the time it took to walk out into the clearing. Karkat stiffened slightly as the world seamlessly adapted and pulled them along. The clearing was large, open, and genial. A breeze blew past, whipping the scent of dew and leaves and dirt into the air. The sun shone down pleasantly on Dave's face, he took in the sight slowly, his pace amiable. His body moved him along easily, despite his reluctance or hesitance to the situation. His mind felt sluggish. Slow, like he was slowly falling asleep.  


He sat under a tree that seemed to spring to life in the middle of the clearing, laying down on pale blanket stretched out for them. Karkat joined him, eyes drooping slightly. The air warmed, pleasing against his skin. The smaller boy stretched his air out, plucking Dave's sunglasses from his face the blonde scooted to rest his head on his arm. Dave sighed, glancing over his friend. They shared a look of easy understanding.  


Closing his eyes, Dave didn't even notice when the world shimmered, vibrating softly before the colors began to brighten and fade away. A radiating buzz hummed in Dave's head, his mind floating away into abstractness as his universe shivered and collapsed delicately in on itself.

~

Darkness greeted the Knight of Time harshly, snapping his senses back into the dull thrum of the meteor. He suppressed a shudder, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he exited the main area and walked briskly down the hallway before coming to a stop outside of Karkat's door. His vision blurred and for an instance a fear sprung in his chest that he, too, was in a doomed pocket of a memory. He licked his lips and knocked on the repriteblock door. The heavy sound reverberated through his chest and quickened his breathing.  


There was a moment of dead silence before the door cracked. Dave entered quickly, closing the door and pausing with his back turned toward the room and his hand on the door handle- composing himself- before he sniffed and turned to face his friend.  


Karkat was sitting in the floor beside his desk, head down, small horns vibrant against his dark hair. Dave waited, watching him closely before taking a step forward. And then another. He stopped directly in front of the troll.  


A cold silence was born, and Dave admired the texture of his friend's horns as his head was held down, face obscured by the angle. It was long moments before either spoke.  


"I saw it, too," Karkat whispered, voice wet and hoarse. Dave was on his knees in front of his friend in a flash, pulling him close and running a reassuring hand through his hair.  


"It's okay, man. They're okay now," Dave mumbled, trying to ignore the rumbling feeling against his chest that was rolling from his smaller friend. Karkat sucked in a breath and let it out in a loud whoosh.  


"They were..They..Do you think..?" he couldn't voice the words, fear hanging heavy in his chest. He swallowed and bite back the tears that burned his eyes. Dave squeezed him tighter.  


"Yeah, yeah..They knew.." he said slowly. They knew they love each other. Karkat nodded softly, hiding his face in the blonde's neck and breathing in the distinctly human smell of his flesh. He swallowed the saliva building on his tongue and took another cleansing breath.  


They clung to each other tightly, afraid the world would rip them apart again, or perhaps afraid of what was to come if it didn't. When they finally parted, Dave slide his shades off and set them on the ground, capturing Karkat's chin in his fingers. Karkat watched him, breath caught in his chest and a mild sort of anticipation filled him. Dave leaned forward slowly and gently pressed his lips to the trolls.  


Neither noticed the way their world shimmered and rippled, fading away in a flash of color...

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing out my computer of stories. A oneshote I wrote for a friend. Here's art to go with it:  
> https://scontent-a-atl.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/p480x480/10885375_897926020217854_8568056680650756124_n.jpg?oh=412f2761222f9e4e0ae082427af4145c&oe=5547EEE5


End file.
